


Dancing with myself

by FabulizedDalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cliche title, Ficlet, I can't do titles either..., I'm so sorry..., M/M, My First Fanfic, i don't know how to tag, in between season 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulizedDalek/pseuds/FabulizedDalek





	Dancing with myself

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and held his hands up to his face, staring at the computer.Carefully,he typed something into the computer and waited impatiently for it to finish loading.  
"Sherlock?" Mrs.Hudson asked as she brought in some tea. "You should really get some sleep. You haven't gotten any, not after John left."  
Sherlock winced when he heard John's name, but didn't steer his gaze away from the screen "Not now Mrs.Hudson." He murmured. She sighed sadly and left the room, turning to the phone. After dialing a number, she picked it up. "John?"  
"What is it, Mrs.Hudson?" John asked from the other end of the line.  
"You need to visit Sherlock, he's been a real downer." She whispered into the phone.  
"When isn't he?" John asked, laughing gently.  
"No, I mean he's different. No body parts around the house. It's a new era!"  
"Don't say that, Mrs.Hudson. I'll come over and visit him if you'd like."  
"Okay, thanks John." She said ,smiling broadly. She then texted one of her elder friends 'Plan Johnlock is a go!' and waddled out of the room.  
"Sherlock, John's planning to pop by soon!" She called to him, making him turn to her quickly  
"What?" He asked in a panic, slamming the laptop closed."John's coming by?"  
Mrs.Hudson smiled and said frankly, "I'm going to pick up some biscuits!"  
Sherlock looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Wait, Mrs.Hudson!" She didn't wait. What she did do was leave the flat so that Sherlock and John could spend some time alone. For the first time ever, Sherlock was worried.  
"Lestrade!" He yelped into the phone, panicked. "Gram?"  
"It's Greg." He said bluntly, rolling his eyes. "What is it Sherlock?"  
"Where is John right now?"  
"John Watson?"  
"Yes! What other John is there?"  
"Why do you want to know where John is? Sherlock, are you okay? Is he in danger?"  
Anderson was going to say something. but he was shushed by Greg. "No, can you just tell me where he is?"  
"Well Sherlock, we have no reason to-"  
"DO IT!" Sherlock commanded, fueled by worry and panic. He put the phone down, deciding to change out of the bed sheet , which he was currently abiding in.  
"John..." He murmured to himself as he fumbled through his closet. With a sigh, Sherlock put on a pair of black pants and a purple shirt. As he checked on his tangled mess of curls, John was getting a cab on the other side of town.  
"221B Baker street." John said to the driver, trying to calm himself down. Usually, if they were on a case, he could focus on the case itself and not Sherlock; but with nothing to distract him, John would have to focus on Sherlock. Sherlock the man with the hat, always made him nervous. He was never really sure why,he wasn't exactly /scared/ of him, but he couldn't help his heartbeat quickening at the thought of him.  
When he reached his destination, he thanked and paid the cabbie driver.  
He slowly got out and entered the building, spotting Sherlock instantly, who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.  
He was wearing that purple shirt John liked so much, the one that showed off Sherlocks muscles. Along with that were slim fitting black pants that complemented his figure and tidy black shoes.But his cheekbones, his hair, his eyes! They made Johns heart flutter all over again.  
Sherlock, on the other hand, was hiding in his mind palace observing John. Short? Yes. No mustache? Good. And of course John had on a jumper. His hair was ruffled slightly by the wind and he looked awkward standing alone at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Come on up." Sherlock told him in his silky voice. John blushed after hearing it, but covered for it by saying it was chilly out.  
When they entered the room, John sat in his chair and Sherlock ignored him, composing with his violin instead.  
"Uh, Sherlock..." John said oddly, staring at his hands, "would you mind if I made some tea?"  
"Go ahead." Sherlock said, almost smiling but not quite.  
It continued the way it had before,then Sherlock suggested they should dance.  
"Excuse me?" John asked in surprise, almost spitting out his tea.  
"Would you like to dance?" Sherlock asked again, avoiding eye contact.  
"Alright then." John said, standing up to meet Sherlock. Sherlock pressed a button on a tape recorder and a waltz played on his violin filled the room.  
"uh..." John and Sherlock fumbled around until they were standing, hand-in-hand, Sherlock looking down and John looking up.  
John blushed noticeably and Sherlock frowned in confusion.  
"Why are you blushing, John?"He asked.  
John looked away and started to stutter, his face growing redder.  
"John?" Sherlock leaned down and his lips turned up. "Why are you blushing?"His smile widened as he brought his face closer to John's.  
"John?"  
A loud noise filled Johns ears, making him back away and cover them.Sherlock vanished, along with the room which turned into Johns bedroom.  
It was dark and he was sitting on his bed.  
"Oh, right," He said sadly, glancing to the gun in his hand.  
"Sherlock is dead." His last words were,  
"And I guess I'll join him."


End file.
